


The Pit

by JollyDodgersFics



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyDodgersFics/pseuds/JollyDodgersFics
Summary: Nick and Judy barely escaped with their lives from the train, they almost make it out only to be stopped by Bellwether and her goons. Nicks Blueberries plan fails, so what if Judy got shot? Mature content later on in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Choices in the Pit.**

**_Hey everyone so this story technically isn’t mine…. But not in that way!!_ **

**_My friend Ash wrote this story about a year ago ad never got the balls to post it so, he asked me to do so, so here I am, I’ll be posting his chapter once a week, probably on Wednesdays._ **

 

“C’mon Nick! We need to get this evidence to chief Bogo!” Judy yelled ahead of Nick.

 

Nick couldn’t really hear Judy but he had a good idea of what she was saying, the explosion of the train was one of the loudest things he’d ever heard. He couldn’t imagine what Judy had heard, having bunny hearing.

 

They darted up a pair of steps and into the main foyer of what Nick guessed to be the natural history museum.

 

Judy motioned towards the large glass front doors made for all kinds of mammals big and small.

 

Nick put on the gas and tried to catch up to Judy.

 

Just as Judy was about to round a large circular hole in the ground filled with fake foliage of all kinds, her hearing picked something up. It kind of sounded like her name.

 

“Judy! Judy!” Judy heard a light feminine voice call from behind her.

 

Nick and Judy turned to see a small, frail sheep with knobbly knees and a large tuft of wool on her head. There was two large rams behind her in police uniforms.

 

“Mayor Bellwether!” Judy Called, while going on a light jog towards the mayor.

 

“We found out what’s happening,” Judy explained while gaining distance towards bellwether. “Someone has been darting the predators with a serum, that’s what’s making them go savage” Judy explained to the sheep. Nick just slightly nodded his head behind her.

 

“I’m so proud of you Judy! You did just a super job!” The ewe said.

 

“Thank you ma’am” Judy said while huffing out ragged breaths.

 

Judy hesitated to hand bellwether the case though, _How did she know where to find us we haven’t told anyone where we are,_ Judy thought.

 

“How did you know where to find us?” Judy asked, her suspicions building about the ewe.

 

“I’ll go ahead, and take that case now” Bellwether stated before making a grab for the case.

 

Judy took a couple steps back to Nick and held the case containing the deadly weapon close to her body.

 

“You know, I think Nick an I will take the evidence to the ZPD” Judy said with fake cheer in her voice. She started to take some steps backwards towards the entrance.

 

Both small mammals turned to run out the doors, only to find a rather big ram blocking their way. He savagely cracked his neck both ways before shooting them a hideous grin.

 

“Run” They both said in-sync.

 

They headed towards a side room covered in a curtain. Judy slipped under a barrier while Nick hopped over it and landed safely.

 

As Nick darted in front of Judy, she risked a look back only to feel something tough and sharp hit her leg. She hissed and fell over.

 

She looked down to find a tusk of some kind of elephant had cut into her leg and it hurt Horribly.

 

She tried to move again and put pressure on her injured leg, only to collapse and let outa pained his and land on her ass.

 

Nick’s ears flicked behind him hearing something. He turned to find Judy sitting on the ground holding her leg.

 

“Carrots!” Nick said quietly.

 

He picked her up under her arms and she grabbed the case before the ran behind a thick Colom which hid both their bodies.

 

Nick pulled out his red handkerchief only to find that the blueberries had smashed and created a small mess in his pocket and on one half on the handkerchief.

 

“Ugh” He tied it around Judy’s leg trying not to get any of the blueberry on the wound.

 

He looked around desperately for an escape, a window or something.

 

“Nick, just go!” Judy said, “Take the evidence to Bogo!”

 

“No I’m not leaving you” Nick replied, Judy felt her insides flutter at his response, even in their current situation.

 

Nick and Judy heard Bellwethers voice echo around the large room. Nick spotted a prehistoric rabbit wielding a crude looking spear outwards. The cogs and gears were turning in his head.

 

Ten seconds later, and his idea had fully formed, they needed to try to get Bellwether and her goons in one area while they ditched them behind.

“Judy” Nick whispered, “I need you to get ready to run in about fifteen seconds” Judy Nodded her affirmative and propped herself up on leg.

 

Nick positioned the prehistoric Lapine and picked Judy up against his side, his heart was beating through his chest and he could feel sweat trickling down his raised hackles. As soon as Nick heard movement behind him he took off.

 

Adrenaline was coursing through Judy’s system, she couldn’t even feel the injury on her leg any more. She tried not to slow Nick down too much, she suck her good foot down and started to kick along.

 

They were going good, great even. Until Nick’s foot slid slightly and they hit a rack of, who knows what. But it was very loud. Even Judy winced at the sound instantly knowing it would give them away.

 

“Stop them!” Judy Heard Bellwether screech behind them.

 

Nick wasn’t exactly the healthiest person on the block but he certainly wasn’t the slowest, He darted under a barrier and looked ahead, the exit was right there! As soon as they got out they could get help from some mammals and finally solve this case!

 

Just as everything was looking up, Judy slipped from Nick’s grip, but not entirely, he slowed to lift her back up so he could keep on running, then-

 

CRACK!

 

Nick screamed as he was lifted from the ground and thrown into the air, only to land about twenty feet back into a massive hole in the ground.

 

As he landed all he could feel was the massive pulsing pain in his shoulder, it was like he had got hit by a truck driven by a mammal Finnick’s size.

 

He looked up to see Judy hovering over him with a worried expression, “Nick, Nick! Are you ok?”

 

“Owww, Yeah I think, I just busted my shoulder badly” Nick said.

 

“Ok, Goo-“ Judy’s face contorted into a wired one.

 

“Judy?” Nick sat up and waved his arm in front of her face.

 

“Judy? Judy, can you hear me?”

 

Nick was wondering what was happening, when he went to pat the case next to him, only to find that said case wasn’t next to him.

 

“What?” Nick said to himself, he looked up at the ledge of the pit to find Bellwethers arm extended with the same pistol Doug had, the one with the Night howlers loaded in the barrel.

 

Nick heard a savage growl next to him, he looked over to Judy, a relatively cute, bunny making some of the most guttural and primal growling he’d ever heard.

 

He backed away and yipped when he put pressure on his bad shoulder, the sound echoed of the walls of the, Nick cringed at the sound that Judy surely would’ve heard.

 

Judy craned her Neck over to Nick, and he saw her eyes dilated into savage slits.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Choices in the pit 2

Judy's eyes widened when they landed on Nick, then they narrowed.

"Hello? Yes! Yes, Officer Hopps has gone savage and is going to kill a civilian!" Bellwether dramatically screamed from the top of the pit.

"Woah, Hey now Carrots, I know we've had a rough spot over the last three months-" Judy growled and he scrambled backwards. "-But we can work this out" He said with a tone of hope in his voice.

Well, at least she stopped her growling, he thought hopefully.

While she had stopped her growling, she hadn't stopped her slow distance gaining, she would slowly put one paw in front of the other then sniff the ground though her eyes never left his.

Nick chanced a look up at Bellwether, who seemed to be in a rather heated conversation with someone on the phone.

"Yes, No! I asked for more primal maiming." Bellwether stated.

Nick overheard the mammal on the other line talk.

"Yes, me and Jessie added more extract to the pellets, so the victim is more primal in their instincts" The mammal said.

"The only thing she is doing damage to is NOTHING!" Bellwether screamed from atop.

Nick smirked, even though he knew how bad it felt when a hustle went wrong he felt a surge of happiness at Bellwethers fail.

He turned back to see Judy only about 8 Feet away from him with her ears on full alert. Nick backed away about fifteen until his back was up against the wall. Nick knew the doe wasn't doing anything really, threatening, but he'd seen what the savage mammals did on T.V.

She kept on doing the slow approach thing, and Nick turned towards Bellwether and her Goons again.

"Hey, Yakity Yak!" All three sheep turned towards him. "So I see, your uh, great plan is working and this adorably vicious bunny seems to be sniffing that pebble to death over there" He motioned to Judy, a rock has seemed to taken her attention and she pawed it.

"So even when the bunny over there tears me apart, what exactly was going to happen?" Nick asked with his signature sly smirk plastered on his muzzle.

"Well, for your information, you were supposed to be hit, and you were supposed to tear her apart" Bellwether stated with a Malicious grin. 

Nick felt all the colour drain from his face, if the intended were to happen and he was actually hit by the pellet, he would tear Judy limb from limb. He shuddered uncomfortably at the thought.

Sure, after the press conference they hadn't met or even spoken for three months. Even when Judy showed up under the bridge earlier in the day, he felt like the press conference, and the three months apart hadn't even happened.

He felt a, strange connection towards Judy, even though she was kinda close to him.

Nick shook himself out of his stupor at the last though and looked to see Judy only 5 feet away from him, he let out a small noise or surprise and tried to scuffle away from her.

Only to find a solid concrete wall stopping him from going anywhere.

"Hey, Judy just keep your distance there" He tried to warn her even though he knew she wouldn't understand him.

She just scanned him up and down and flicked done of her ears, she had stopped her slow approach and nah was actively hopping towards him, she stopped about 3 feet away and circled around for a bit before she took a decisive step towards him.

Nick held his hands in front of his chest for some kind of protection from the savage bunny.

What happened next wasn't exactly what he thought would happen, He'd expected her to unleash her savage bunny powers upon him and make him hurt.

He didn't expect her to be sitting on her hind paws and be looking up at him with those large hopeful amethyst eyes she then hopped up to him, turned around and sit on the side of his leg, as soon as her behind made contact she slide down his leg and repeated it. Now Nick was really confused.

Judy

Judy saw only black, until she woke to find herself growling and slightly light headed.

She looked around and stopped her growling that scared even herself, she took a hop and felt a sharp pain in her hind leg, she noted it and sniffed the ground.

Her small nose picked up a familiar scent, a comforting scent that she had missed for 3 months. Ahead her she saw a lanky, fuzzy shape ahead of her, which seemed to be the source of the scent. 

She saw the orange shape make some kind of communication sounds towards three white blobs at the top of her vision.

Judy listened to her instincts and they told he to find some food, because she was hungry, the scent of blueberries from below her wasn't helping her hunger either. She searched around but never going too far from the familiar scent trail, being careful not to lose it.

She found a grey shape which she though was a kiwi, but it was just a rock, as she searched around more she never kept her eyes away from the origin of the friendly ad inviting scent, the orange shape which seemingly kept making more of those communication sounds.

As she slowly neared her destination of the scent a new instinct overcame her. The instinct to mate.

It came on as strong as ever, to find a mate who will protect and feed her.

The instinct seemed to lead her on the trail of the inviting scent, as she slowly came closer and closer to the shape it slowly turned into two orange furred legs, then a torso of green cloth and then a cream coloured neck, then an orange muzzle connected to the neck. It was a fox

Her instinct to mate was as strong as ever right now. He's the one, right there! They screamed form the back of her mind.

She stood up straighter and flicked her tail to try to gain the males attention, she puffed her chest out and circled to try to show herself off to him.

She decided to get a closer look at him, she hopped closer to him and looked up at him. Her instincts were really kicking in now.

He looked back down at her with perfect emeralds, she waited for a second to see if he would reject her. After waiting a few seconds and seeing nothing new from the fox she decided to mark him, to declare his her mate.

She hopped to his side and rubbed her rear up and down his leg in an attempt to rub he scent deep into him

Nick

Nick watched as Judy stopped her rubbing and climbed into his lap, he didn't really know what was happening. 

As soon as she settled down a new scent flowed into his nose, a strictly feminine scent, Nick felt his nether regions stir at the scent that filled his system and his body let out a scent of his own. 

Nick gaped and tried to get Judy off his lap but she chirred and curled into a tight ball in-between his legs.  
Nick felt something on his slacks, a light feathering, he looked down and saw Judy flicking her tail repeatedly in his crotch.

"Woah, Judy" He said as he tried to move back only to remember that he was flat against a wall. 

He decided to stop the flicking, because it really wasn't helping the problem between his legs, by grabbing her tail to stop it.

The worst idea he possibly could've made.

As soon as he grasped her tail and gave it a slight yank in an attempt to tell her to stop, she emitted a feminine moan and grinded her hips up against his.

Nick Felt pleasure shoot up and down his body like electricity while her delicious scent flooded his nostrils. 

He didn't have time to stop her as she came back down on his hips, his reflexes forced him to thrust forwards the growing lump in his groin, straight into Judy.


	3. Chapter 3

Choices in the pit 3  
Judy

Judy climbed into his lap she her scent was placed directly under his nose, she wasn't about to take no as an answer, she felt his large strong hands on her, so she decided to cuddle up into a ball in-between his legs so his comforting scent surrounded her.

Judy's excitement spiked when a more masculine scent filled the air around her, she decided to try to catch his attention again.

In the little ball she was curled up in her slightly spun around so her fluffy tail was directly in his crotch, and flicked it until she could clearly smell the scent to tell that he was very interested.

As soon as she was going to flick her tail again she felt a large paw grab it and give it a rather hard tug, electric shockwaves of pleasure that raced up and down her body. She moaned and put her long feet under her to get a better position.

As soon as she was sitting in his lap she shifted her hips against his, the friction of their growing heat in both their loins was the best feeling in the world to Judy. She felt his delicious scent waft into her nose and she couldn't get enough of it.

She arched her back and grinded their hips against each other again, she was thrilled when he thrusted back into her and she moaned loudly so the male could hear it.

She was slightly less thrilled when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her away, she could hear him making those communication sounds again but no matter how hard she focused on him she couldn't make out what he was trying to tell her.

She saw his neck, the way it moved when he made the strange sounds, how fluffy it looked, how inviting it was.

She wiggled her way out of his strong grip and hopped up over his legs so her hind paws were sitting on his quads. She extended her legs, a searing pain went through her leg, she fell sideways and expected impact with the cold, hard ground, instead a large russet paw, that has never seemed more perfect, extended to catch her.

She looked up towards his friendly green eyes and looked down towards the scruff of his neck, she didn't take any chances and shoved he nose into it and inhaled deeply through her nose.

The comforting scent that she had yet to lose flooded into her system and her instincts were pushed into overdrive, the instinct to mate.

She pulled back when he made a sound she wasn't familiar with and stared into his eyes for permission, she saw his eyes crinkle into a smile, which showed pearly white teeth, and she stopped to admire them, she imagined the feeling of them on her skin, around her neck and her heartrate exploded at the mere thought of it. She decided to not waste any more time as her instincts were screaming at her now, she was looking at his neck and the bottom of his jaw, There right there! Her instincts screamed from the back of her mind.

She moved back, extended her arms and placed them on his shoulders, her blunt claws dug into his shirt as she hauled him forwards and marked him as hers.

She ran her chin along his sharp jawline, before moving to the other side, she heard a squeak from above but didn't pay it any mind.

She pulled on the cloth that surrounded his torso and ripped it so his shoulder and collarbone was exposed to the open air. She didn't waste any time and ran her shoulder along his chest and shoulders, making sure any other female knew he was hers.

She bowed her head and waited for him to return the mark, she was interrupted when waves of fear washed emitted from his skin. She gave him some comforting squeak and purred up against his chest. She shifted and looked in front of her, only to find something very different, a grey she wolf wearing blue cloth that surrounded her strong frame.

Judy growled, Competition.

Nick

He had just humped Judy, he just humped Judy, oh god. What had he done?

Sure she had provoked him to do it, but he still did it. He got distracted when that delicious scent wafted up into his nostrils again, he shook his head to rid the lude thoughts from his mind.

But she moaned! She liked it, let's do it again.

And the lude thoughts were back.

But he couldn't do that to her, it would be taking advantage of the state she was in, he wouldn't do that to her, he was her friend, even if she was, extremely, attractive to Nick. And no matter how nice she smelled or how much of a temptation she was right now he couldn't do it.

He gripped her by her hips, and lifted her off his lap. He was suddenly aware of the state his shoulder was in and grimaced. He shifted her so they were face to face.

"Okay so Carrots, I know you can't hear me, and that's probably the worst thing for this situation but I'm still gonna tell you, I would never do this to you, I can't do this to you I still have to make up for the three months" He smiled fondly at her.

Until she wriggled her way out of his grip ad everything she had just said, flew straight over her head.

She hopped up into his lap, and looked at him with those big, amethyst eyes, but the most confusing thing was that her pupils weren't dilated into slits, they were those adorable round pupils.

She went to extend he long legs, but stopped when her injury seemed to be too much for her, she almost fell hard onto the synthetic ground of the fake enclosure. Nick extended his good arm out to stop her from falling on her face.

As soon as she was upright again she started to move her soft, short, stubby muzzle towards his neck, with her never ending twitching nose leading the way.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled, Nick shifted uncomfortably while she did it, it was a quite intimate action.

He could feel her little pink nose twitching through his fur, he couldn't stifle a small snicker escaping his lips, she pulled back and looked at him with those eyes which never seemed to stop growing, Nick just kept smiling at her.

She put her smaller white paws up against his shirt and pulled him in, he expected a hug or maybe something similar. He went in willingly and even went to move his good arm around her.

Until that scent he had come to love in only the past couple of minutes exploded from under his chin and neck. He squeaked as alarms and bells rang all over his head.

But he froze, he didn't do anything, he just sat there and felt as she ran her chin and all over his jaw and neck. The scent was overloading all his senses and he could only really smell Judy.

She sharply pulled on his shirt and tore it, that shook Nick out of his stupor, he looked down to see Judy rubbing her chin and face all over his chest, Nick could only stare.

He hadn't even noticed that the police had arrived, arrested the mayor and were now sending an officer down to hand register some tranquiliser.

Nick looked at Judy who had her head bowed towards him, he looked at her and then back at the officer, fear started to build in him, not for himself but for Judy.

She couldn't be seen like this, her family, friends and everyone she knew would think wrong of her. Nick looked down to see Judy looking up at him and giving him some comforting squeaks.

Nick's eyes met the officers who gave him a friendly wave, Nick nodded back

Judy turned in his lap which didn't do well to his groin as he only got more intersected.

She looked towards the grey she wolf and let out a growl Nick that could match a bears.


	4. Chapter 4

Choices in the pit 4

Nick

"Mr Wilde?" The she wolf called, over Judy's growling.

"Uh, yeah?" Nick called back.

"My name is officer Fang, it's in my understanding that you helped with the missing mammals case?" Nick nodded his head.

All the while Judy's growling turned from a light growl into a deep, guttural one emanating from deep within her chest. She seemed to stand high on her hind legs and puff her chest out while she kept in front of Nick, she even flicked her fluffy little tail a couple of times as well.

"Right now we don't have the correct tranquilizer on paw for her size, the only way we can subdue her is if we register it by hand" She explained.

"Ok, well uh… I'm ready to help in any way I can" Nick said, from experience being cooperative with the police only make things better for you.

"We need you to restrain her while we register her the correct dosage" She instructed.

Judy was hopping around Nick and scowling at the other officer. Nick reached down and grabbed her waist to stop her, he picked her up, she was pretty light actually, and held her close to his chest. Her everlasting scent was now even stronger than ever. She nuzzled under his neck and purred in his strong grip.

The officer slowly edged further while Judy burrowed deeper into Nicks fluffy neck, letting out squeaks every minute or so.

Judy

Judy hopped around and never took her eye off the intruder, she tried to keep in front of her mate so he never got a clear view of her.

She tried to pick apart the wolf, she looked to lack power in her legs but exceeded Judy in upper body power. Judy couldn't help but hear the two communicating those wired sounds again.

Judy eyed the wolf's bust and noticed it was a fair bit larger than her own, she stood tall and puffed her chest out so her mate would see the qualities of her own bust instead of the wolf's. She flicked her tail towards him to keep her mates eyes on her. She went back to all fours and hopped around trying to dissuade the competition.

She felt those perfect paws close around her waist and pick her up. All the while her excitement and arousal peaked at being handled by her mate. She was lifted into his lap and held tightly onto his chest. She shot a look towards the she wolf saying Ha! I won! Judy kept in her mind how the wolf kept gaining distance on the pair.

Judy paid it no mind as if the wolf would try to attack her, her big strong mate would protect her with his life, as his grip seemed to tighten and she nuzzled his neck. She was hoping that the wolf would see all the affection she was giving him and get the message.

Her mate jostled her a bit and she re-settled in, she felt a small prick but just settled into her mate as his comforting scent overcame her senses and she finally succumbed to sleep

 

Nick

Nick waited patiently as the wolf slowly gained distance, to him and Judy.

As she neared the pair he held Judy tighter so she didn't lash out at the officer just trying to do her job, Nick felt her readjust but settled down again.

The she wolf pulled out a needle with the cap on, she popped the cap and squirted about half of the bottle into the dirt in the pit.

She nodded towards nick before she reached out and stuck the needle into Judy's exposed leg, it twitched and her breathing soon evened out into long peaceful breaths.

After the wolf confirmed she was asleep she carried her off towards the EMT's.

Nick walked to the edge and took the hand off a burly tiger with the badge 'Delgato ' He thanked the tiger and sauntered over to the EMT.

"Uh, hi" Nick tried to introduce himself.

A white wolf and an antelope was hooking Judy into a stretcher and putting an oxygen mask over her.

"Is she uh, Is she gonna be okay?" Nick asked the wolf.

"Yeah, she'll be right mate" The wolf replied in an Australian accent.

Nick was just about to tell them about a different formula he heard Bellwether talking about but as soon as he was about to open his mouth a clipboard and a pen was shoved into his face.

"Woah, hey, uh what's this for?" Nick asked. 

"Well Miss Hopps here doesn't have anyone listed in her emergency contacts-" That was right, if she left the ZPD all her records would have been deleted. "-And you're the only viable one on the scene" The wolf finished.

"What do you mean by 'viable' exactly" Nick questioned the wolf.

"Mate, my nose isn't the best but I can smell a mark on someone if I need to" Nick felt all the colour drain from his face.

"I- I, I mean, uh- I'm not really" Nick tried to explain himself but was stopped short when a large paw was clapped on his back.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine, and my nose isn't lying to fill that form out, unless she pulled a quick one on ya" The wolf joked but Nick couldn't really see the humour in his joke.

The wolf walked off and Nick decided to fill the stupid form in, He listed his phone number, address and name.

He singed it off and gave it to the antelope.

Nick walked over to a mountain of a mammal with who was snorting at a report mammal trying to get inside the building.

"Chief, a call to the ZPD said that Judy had gone savage and was attacking a fox, is this true?" A small otter said while holding out a microphone towards the mountain.

The chief cleared his throat and replied in a gruff voice.

"As you all know, Judy and a fox who will remain unnamed for security reasons were involved in an incident at the museum" The chief stated.

"But I cannot give you any information as this case is still ongoing and any leaks in information may bring down all of our evidence so far" He stated in a loud voice, booming to all the reporters.

A collective groan was heard throughout the crowd.

"Chief! Is it true that the new mayor was arrested by Officer Hopps?" A young lion asked.

"Yes, mayor bellwether was arrested and being charge with being responsible with the savage attacks" The Chief stated.

Nick waited for about twenty more minutes until he spoke to the chief.

"Uh, Chief Bogo?" Nick asked.

The massive water buffalo looked down at him through half-moon glasses.

"Do you need me to make a report or anything?" Nick asked.

"Who exactly are you?" The water buffalo asked.

"Nick Wilde sir, I was in the pit with Judy" Nick said.

'Sure smells like it' He muttered under his breath while he looked at some documents in his hoofs.

"It's in my understanding that you have given your number to the emergency services?" The Chief asked.

Nick just nodded his head.

"Good, then you'll get a call, go home and get some sleep, you'll probably be needed in early tomorrow" The chief said.

"Oh, uh- Thank you sir" Nick stammered out, he couldn't really see this buffalo being his boss in the future.

The Chief snorted and rolled his eyes.

Authors note:  
Don't worry everyone, this isn't the end of savage Judy!


	5. Chapter 5

The pit chapter 5.  
Hey everyone, so the story just hit 1000 views!!!!!  
I'm ecstatic that the story go this much positive feedback, and in such a short amount of time, for this me and Ash will be grinding out 3 or 4 chapters in the next 2 days.

Nick

Nick had just walked into his house, he put his keys, phone and wallet down.

He sighed and took a deep breath, which he immediately regreted because his sense of smell was bombarded by Judy's mark.

He felt his lower regions stir and he grabbed some cologne to cover the scent mark up.

He decided to take a shower then go to bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

He undressed and sighed loudly again to no one in particular, so much had happened in one day. He was just moping around as usual then he heard that voice. It filled him with so much happiness. It was one of the painful things to do, to just walk away from her like that.

He smiled and snapped back into consciousness and hopped into the shower, then he yelped and scrambled out of it. Apparently the melting's from Tundratown's river was what made up his reservoir.

He waited for a minute for his water to heat up and stepped in.

When he got out of his shower he stepped in front of the fur dryer and waited for his fur to dry off, as soon as that was done he walked down the hallway and dove into his bed.

He curled up into a tight ball of fox and slowly surrendered to the evil forces of sleep.

Morning

Nick woke to the sound of his phone going off, he reached his arm over to grab his phone off his bedside table but hit a glass of water instead.

He swore and hopped out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he speedily moved down his hallway towards the location of his phone.

He grabbed it before the ringtone ended and he swiped on the 'accept' button.

"Hello?" He asked and surprised himself with how tired he felt.

"Hello?, Is this Nick, Nick Wilde?" A painfully cheery voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me" Nick said while supressing a yawn.

"Great! We need you to get down to the precinct 1 right away! This is of course concerning Judy Hopps" The voice stated.

"Yeah, yes of course" Nick got out before he let a long yawn take over his mouth.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes" Nick said.

Nick decided to take public transport and checked his phone to see what time the next subway was leaving.

His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw what time it was.

5:23?!

Nick groaned and slumped against the floor.

At the precinct 

Nick had started his second coffee of the morning as he walked through the massive glass doors into the precinct.

Nick walked up to what seemed to be the front desk.

"Hello?" He asked no one because no one seemed to be there.

All of a sudden a rather large portly cheetah popped his head over the front of the desk and leaned down.

"Um, hi. I'm Nick Wilde" He said.

"Awwwwww" The cheetah let out.

Nick just stared at the cheetah confused.

"She didn't say you were a fox!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, who didn't say I was a-" Nick was cut short when the cheetah kept talking straight over him.

"And you even more handsome than she said" Nick felt a blush rise up his neck and onto his face, he was lucky to have red fur.

"Who is she?" Nick asked sounding a bit more bolder than he meant to.

"Oh, Judy of course" The cheetah stated.

Nick's blush was really heated now.

"And by the smell of it you guys definitely made up" The cheetah said.

"Aha, good one" Nick said, unamused.

"So… It was nice to meet you" Nick paused to look at the badge on his crisp uniform.

"Clawhauser, but don't I need to fill out a report or?" Nick said trying to bypass the talkative cheetah.

"Oh! Of course, go up to the chief" He said pointing up to the office on the 3rd floor.

"Right, Thanks!" Nick called while slightly jogging towards the elevator on the bottom floor.

He hopped in the elevator and rode all the way up to the top.

He walked to the rather large office door and knocked, because the door handle was way too high up for Nick.

He Waited for the door to open.

A slim tigress with blocky glasses and a lab coat opened the door, and looked down at him.

"Nick Wilde?" She asked.

"The one and only" he replied.

"Alright good, come in" she said.

Nick walked in and saw a badger with a lab coat on as well.

"Take a seat" The tigress said.

Nick did as instructed and hopped up onto the massive chair.

"Alright, so Mr Wilde, You are listed as Judy Hopps' emergency contact. Correct?" She asked and memories of the white wolf with a strange accent resurfaced in his mind.

"Uh, yeah I guess so" Nick said.

"Well you see we need your permission for something" She said while looking over at the badger doctor.

Nick turned to the sow and looked at her questioning.

"W-well you see." She said, before Nick heard anything else he could see something, something he would see in amateur hustlers, she was nervous and trying to sell a point.

"With the cooperation of Doug Ramses, the antidote will only take about a week to make"

Nick's ears perked at that.

"But Doug has decided to tell us to screw it, so we have to make one ourselves, from scratch"

"But, again, if we could run tests on Judy and you we could have the antidote in under a month!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Me and Judy' exactly" Nick questioned.

"Well nearly all of the other victims have only showed aggression at any time, while Judy has showed signs of curiosity, horniness, happiness, and sadness"

"Wait what do you mean by, uh , horniness?" Nick asked.

"Well she has been searching for her mate, you, specifically" she explained. "Whenever she's alone she seems to be normal, but whenever we try to introduce other mammals she acts territorial and aggressive towards the other lab workers" She said.

Nick didn't really know what to say.

"The only time when she was happy was when she was with you, the only time she could be approached by another mammal was with you" The badger sow said.

"So if I were to agree to helping you with, whatever this is, the cure would be made quicker and Judy will be back to normal soon?" Nick asked.

"Yes, the creation of the cure will be sped up by quite a bit" She said with a huge toothy grin on her snout.

"Alright, I'll do it"

 

Proofread by Jose godines


	6. Chapter 6 (Again)

The pit chapter 6

Hey everyone, so thanks to miceaholic i noticed that i posted the wrong chapter! So this is the actual chapter, sorry for the mistake!

Judy

She looked around the place she was in.

It was quite a large room, with a large bed in the middle, which Judy had turned into a burrow for herself to sleep in. There was a large puddle built into the ground, and a bowl of vegetable which Judy had picked apart.

She paced around the room looking for a way out, the thing she had been doing for the last couple of hours. At least they have stopped sending other mammals in. She thought miserably as she settled into her burrow. Just as she had finished her thought the large part of the wall opened again and someone was pushed in.

She decided to ignore them as they captiously padded around the room, all she wanted was to spend some alone time with her mate, she thought about what they would do as that familiar scent took her away again.

Her ears perked up and her nose started twitching while she scented the air, all her attention was catch when she heard a large screech.

Her heartrate tripled as she shot up and bounded from her little burrow and onto the floor, she looked around and spotted him.

Her mate was looking under the strange pallet which held her up and he started with those communications sounds again, but she wasn't really paying attention, they were alone, in her territory and she had him all to herself.

She hopped up onto her bed silently and padded over to the side which he was looking under. She prepared he legs and gave a little wiggle. She pounced on him and clung on.

Nick

Nick was walking down a hallway after he was transported to a different building labelled 'medical and drugs'.

"Okay so we want you to go in there and just interact with her" The Tigress said.

"And how exactly do you want me to interact with her?" Nick asked her.

"Well It may sound unprofessional but we need you to pet her" The badger from the other side said.

"Exactly, we need you to show her affection so she can get comfortable with you" The tigress stated on his other side.

The trio stopped at a door with a key pad on it, after the badger put in the code they opened the door.

Nick turned to face towards them.

The tigress clipped a wireless microphone to the hem of his shirt and she put the earpiece into his ear.

"You should be able to hear us through this, if she attacks you just tell us" She stated, which didn't calm Nick's nerves at all.

The badger turned him around and opened the door, he was pushed through.

"Good luck!" They both called, the door was closed behind him.

He looked into the dimly lit room, and saw the bed with the blankets a mess in the middle of them. He heard a crackling in his ear and a small voice.

"Ah, I can't hear you properly" Nick stated.

All of a sudden his ears were blasted with sound as they turned the volume all the way up.

"Fuck, Fuck! Turn it down!" Nick screamed.

"Oh, sorry heh, didn't mean to turn it up that loudly" The tigress said.

"Ok, Now where is she?" He heard gulping form the other side.

"Well, uh- we were keeping an eye on her, and then you came- and C-chief Bogo" the badger stammered.

"You don't know where the savage bunny is do you?" Nick asked both of them.

"No, no we don't" Nick sighed and got on his hands and knees to search under the bed.

He thought he heard something form above his head but he couldn't be sure, his damn ears were still wringing form the tigress' outburst through the ear piece.

Nick felt his shirt tighten around his body before the full weight of a bunny was clung to his shirt. 

He yelped and tried to quickly stand up, but the extra weight put him off balance and he soon went straight to the ground face first and narrowly avoided braking all his teeth. He groaned and the bunny weight hopped of his back and in front of him into a grey furred bunny shape, the bunny shape turned into a bunny face which sniffed him curiously before squeaking at him.

"No, no Carrots I'm fine" He said sarcastically.

He sat up and she immediately hopped over to him and nuzzled his knee, he smiled at her and hesitated.

"Here goes nothing" he said as he picked her up by the waist and pulled her into a tight hug, she beamed and purred against his chest.

He leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head, she looked at and nuzzled him back, Nick could smell that familiar smell which she emitted in the pit. Nick tried to ignore it.

C'mon, don't be such a pussy, she's right there and she's nuzzling you! She obviously wants it.

Nick shut the voice that dangerously sounded like Finnick up.

He felt something stir in his pants as his own scent of arousal mingled with hers, she noticed to and flung both of her legs around his hips. She flung nick back on to the ground and fell back on top of him.

As she went down she grounded their hips together and let out a feminine moan, Nick felt himself stiffen underneath her and Judy's heat from her arousal mixed with his.

She dug her blunt claws into his shirt and ripped half of it off, she looked down at his exposed chest before she leant down and spread her mark straight across his chest.

Nick couldn't really control what was happening.

"Uh guys, I kinda need help, Jud-" He had to stop himself before he let out a rather throaty moan. She just grinded his growing lump straight into herself and let out a small squeak.

He sat up and looked at Judy who was clinging to his chest and panting with her eyes glazed over. He couldn't deny that the picture didn't help the situation.

He tried to grip Judy before things could go too far, when he tried to stop her, his not so hard abs gave up on him and he fell backwards in the meanwhile he sent the growing lump in his pants straight into Judy's crotch.

She moaned and bit his chest.

Nick couldn't exactly tell what was so erotic to him about that but it pushed him over the edge as his arousal peaked to the point he didn't even know existed. The place where she bit him exploded with electricity, shocks of pleasure was sent throughout his entire body.

His arousal took over as he flipped Judy over onto her back but not too roughly, and he licked straight down her neck. He couldn't help but stop as he lightly bit down onto her neck. She moaned into his ear and it only pushed him further into the abyss he was lost in.

Nick couldn't get enough of the delicious that was emanating . He was completely gone.

He tore the remaining part of his shirt off and threw it aside, he didn't waste any time and tore Judy's shirt off with his claws. He picked her light frame up and lifted her to the bed. 

He threw her not so gently onto the bed and jumped on top of her he stopped for a second and panted over Judy's defined body, as soon as the second was over he started to lick, suck and bit all the way down Judy, He started at her neck and moved to her collar bone, he couldn't help himself as he ran his rough tongue over her perky breasts.

He was rewarded with a moan from her, he didn't stop himself and ran his teeth over one of her nipples, her back arched and her toes curled against the sheets. She gasped and one of her tiny paws clamped down on his triangle ear.

He started to fumble with his belt buckle and removed his pants to only have his boxers on, He started on her pants and removed them more gently because she would probably need them after whatever was going to happen

As soon as she was free from her pants she rolled over and arched her back shoving her backside in the air, showing off herself so he could mount her, Nick couldn't stop his eyes from being glued to her backside and the small, teardrop which flicked back and forth teasingly.

He was all too eager and grabbed her fluffy tail and dragged her towards him, she moaned loudly from the sensation of being treated roughly, he pulled his boxers down, to reveal his large, pulsing fox hood.

His tip just touched Judy's outer folds, which were slick with her arousal, she moaned and slid further back, but Nick moved back out of her reach, he snapped out of his sex induced trance and looked down at Judy.

He could see her in the future after the whole savage thing was dealt with.

"Why Nick? Why?" she was crying.

"I'm sorry Judy, I'm so sorry" Nick was crying as well.

"I can't be with you after what you did" She said.

Nick felt his heart crack and shatter against her words.

Nick stopped himself and convinced himself the only reason she was acting as she was under the night howlers influence.

He pulled his boxers up and, even though Judy looked very disappointed and sad she curled up on his chest and had a snooze.

Nick just used his tail so she wouldn't get cold.

I know that I just made Nick cockblocked himself but don't worry there will be some more, heated, scenes later on in the story.


End file.
